Lost Forever?
by kanoka
Summary: Tidus is gone and Yuna is left alone! Wait what's this IT'S TIDUS he's back but how! read and find out
1. a mystrious figure

Lost Forever? by FinalFantasy Freak  
  
  
  
Yuna sat alone in her hotel room after the speech she had made in Luca stadium, wondering to her-self "How will I live on with-out him, oh Tidus I wish I could have felt your skin against mine one last time. You are gone now and I'll never fill your lips against mine again. "Yuna sat up in her bed and walked out to the balcony over-looking the ocean gripping the rail thinking to her-self." How long will it be till we are reunited, if at all? Will I ever see you again, or have I truly lost you forever."  
  
(Tidus: on Farplane) "I hated leaving her alone, well not totally alone, but I hated leaving Yuna. I know neither she, nor I will forget the time we spent together. I long to hold her again to feel her soft, silky skin against mine. You'd think I was in paradise by my surroundings, souls that look like fairies floating across the sky, beautiful waterfalls, tropical plants and, climate. Everything so peaceful and, beautiful, things you only dream of. And I can't enjoy it a bit." Jecht and, Lord Braska watching Tidus sitting by a waterfall lost in thought. "You know Jecht it would have been wonderful to see them get together." "Hmmm..... see who get together Braska." "Tidus and Yuna would that be wonderful?" "Hmmm.... ya I suppose it would, to bad there's not away for that to happen now, though it would be a sight." "Oh so, you do care for your son enough to bring him and, Yuna back together no matter what personal risk there maybe?" "What are you getting at Braska I'm not sure I like your tone." "Well you see there is a way to bring him back into the world, if you're up to it that is?" "You got my interest Braska I'm listening." "Good, you most create some what of a new faith, you well dream. And while you dream Tidus will be alive in Spira." "Ok, but I thought you said there might be a risk." "Yes that is true, if you dream you will lose your soul and never see your wife again, but you will get to see your son." "Never see my wife again, are you sure won't I stop dreaming sooner or later when my son's life ends?" "Yes, but I fear that you may not be able to awaken, and you will dream on, only you will dream of nothing. There is a possibility that you won't lose your soul, but I wouldn't count on that." "Hmmm....I see, I'll do it for not being there." "Very well now sleep I'll take care of the rest."  
  
(Back at Luca) Yuna was still on the balcony when the sun started to rise in the far off sky, lighting up the ocean. Yuna signed deciding o go back to bed and sleep while she still could, later today she would be on a ship back to Besiad. As she head back to bed, her thought's of Tidus still haunting her, intent on getting some sleep. She heard what sounded like a whistle in the distance. Suddenly thoughts of Tidus flooded ever more rapidly than they had already been into her mind. "No it couldn't be," the whistle sounded like his, but...could it be? Yuna rushed to the balcony skimming over the water with her eyes, coming across figure swimming in the ocean. Yuna's eyes widened as she looked at the somewhat familiar figure, Yuna passed from surprise at the figure she saw swimming towards Luca, but more importantly towards her. What she was something see thought she had lost forever, but now was swimming towards her. 


	2. reunited

Lost Forever? By FinalFantasyFreak  
  
  
  
(back on the farplane) Tidus is sitting by a waterfall when Lord Braska comes up behind him, "Tidus I know you miss her, but I must ask you if you where still with her would you make her happy?" "Hmmm.... yes of course I couldn't bare hurting her, why?" "Good that's all I needed to know." With that Braska summoned up a portal and pushed Tidus in with out a word. Tidus was twirling in a silver obis, not sure what Braska had done, but knew it had to do with Yuna. (Splash) Tidus landed in the somewhere in the ocean, coming up for air Tidus realized he was back in Spira and near Luca. Tidus thought back to Braska, no doubt this was his doing, but the question was how? Tidus' thoughts were interrupted as he saw a figure on a balcony. Tidus knew that figure; it could be no one else but Yuna on that balcony overlooking the ocean. He flouted there watching her for a second and saw her go inside, not wanting her to go he let out a whistle hoping she might hear. Apparently she did hear, for she rushed out on to the balcony searching the water's for the origin of the whistle. Tidus began to swim inland in hopes of holding Yuna in his arms again. Tidus headed to the hotel as soon as he reached the shore.  
  
  
  
Yuna awoke from her slumber to find her-self on the balcony not remembering right away why she had fallen a sleep out there. When it did hit her, thought's rushed into her mind "Was what she saw true, had she really seen Tidus swimming in the ocean." Could he have found a way back from the farplane, back to Spira, and back to her?" Yuna scrambled to her feet rushing out of her room, Yuna ran out of the hotel only to bump into some one. (*evil smile, glint in eye*) The unknown figure grabbed her by the arms to steady her, not looking up Yuna gave her self pardon and was about to walk out of the man's grip, when she saw the familiar gloved hands griping her. Yuna slowly looked up into to the man's face stunned at the man in whose grip she was being held. Yuna unable to say anything, but his name slowly whispered "Tidus?" In shock Yuna just stood there staring into his eyes searching them trying to figure out if he was really there holding her arms gently.  
  
Tidus was there outside of the hotel holding Yuna by the arm's just staring into her eyes not sure what to say. He couldn't talk at all, so he just stood same as Yuna, staring into her eyes not able, nor really wanting to move. Finally Yuna spoke up simple saying his name wanting to know if he was truly there. Tidus moved closer wrapping his arms around Yuna, tucking Yuna's head under his chin, and inhaling her sweet scent he missed so much. Tidus felt Yuna's arms go up around his neck, as she leaned against his chest began to cry, tears flowing down her checks and on to his jacket. Hearing Yuna cry finally made Tidus speak up "Yuna, I'm back you don't need to cry any more." Yuna still confused allowed her crying so she could speak "Tidus how did you get back I thought I had lost you forever?" To be honest I'm not sure, your father pushed me into a portal of some sort and here I am. So my father had something to do with this? Ya, I guess we'll have to thank him later, won't we? "Hmmmm................ I'm just glad to be with you again Tidus." "Yuna, there some thing I wanted to tell you before I left the airship, but at the time I thought it would make leaving you harder." "Yes Tidus what is it..." Yuna said, looking into his eyes with joy. "Yuna, I love you too." Yuna exploded with joy at hearing his return of love for her earlier one. Yuna leaned up pressing her-self against Tidus kissing him deeply; Tidus pulled Yuna closer to him deepening their kiss. They were broken apart by a coughing sound in the direction of the hotel, there was the whole gang staring in disbelief at Tidus and Yuna, mainly at Tidus not saying a word. _______________________________________________________________________ Hey kanoka here hope you enjoy reading I got to go to sleep now seeing as how it's 2:43AM, and I'm tired as hell. Anyways I'll post three soon, like tomorrow and this is my first fic so gentle it's ok if you flame just no inferno's, ok bye. 


	3. Going home

Lost Forever? by FinalFantasy  
  
Freak  
  
  
  
There was the whole gang, speechless (even Rikku) staring at Tidus. Wakka was the first one to speak up asking the question everyone wanted to. "Tidus, hey man is really you, how did you get here?" "Hey every one it's good to see you all, I'm not sure how I got here but I know I'm not leaving ever again" Tidus said this while looking down into Yuna's eyes, a small grin coming across both of their faces. The coughing noise happened again, drawing them out of each other's stares and in the direction the noise came from. Tidus and Yuna looked up to see that Lulu was the one who kept interrupting them. "It's good to see you again Tidus, but we most depart for the boat heading to Besaid soon." Lulu said with a tender smile, Rikku turned to Lulu to argue saying "Lulu he just got back we should celebrate not just rush him on to a boat." we can celebrate later on at Besaid, right now we have to leave or we'll be late." "Fine, but the party better be big" kimhari walked up to Tidus and put his hand on his shoulder "Tidus come back to stay, and make Yuna happy. "Tidus smiled up to the big ronso his arm still wrapped around Yuna, while Yuna blushed tightening her grip around Tidus' waist. Tidus nodded and spoke "Yes, I'm here to stay this time let's head home." Tidus hadn't realized till now that he considered his true home with Yuna now, this realization only made him smile bigger. Yuna looked surprised at Tidus' words" he consider Besaid his home, or rather being with her as home" Yuna just about jumped up and gave Tidus a kiss when she remembered they were not alone. She would save the kiss for later, after all he wasn't going to go any where for a long time. Yuna let go of Tidus' neck only to grab his hand and she started for the docks.  
  
  
  
  
  
(later, on the boat)Yuna was at the front of the ship looking at the stars thinking to her-self" he's back, he really came back, but how dad what did you do? I want to know, but if I don't find out the least I can do is say thank you dad. Yuna felt a pair of arms circle around her waist "Mmmmm..... Tidus" she said leaning back against his chest. "Hey Yuna what's on your mind?" "Just thinking about how you came back" "I came back for good and I'm not going to leave you ever again" Yuna turned around in his arms ad leaned up pressing her lips to his. Tidus sweep his tongue over her bottom lip to ask for entry, Yuna allowed his tongue to explore her mouth as she did the same. They finally broke away for air, standing there in each other's embrace watching the sun come up from the sea.  
  
____________________________________________________________ Short I know I got a little blocked but here it is next chapter it's party time I may have to up the rating a lot. P.S. please review, sorry took so long my computer wasn't working right. 


End file.
